The King's Escape
by boswifedeb
Summary: It's day one of the Walter King trial. Dubbed the "Bone Collector" by the press, King manages to escape and goes on yet another deadly road trip, bringing the team of Houston, Bateaux, and Simmons together once again. Will the reunion prove deadly for the good guys? **Immediately follows "Ashes to Embers"**Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"**The King's Escape"**

"**Murder is unique in that it abolishes the party it injures, so that society has to take the place of the victim and on his behalf demand atonement or grant forgiveness; it is the one crime in which society has a direct interest."  
W. H. Auden**

**CHAPTER 1**

"You may be seated." Private investigator Matt Houston sat down in the witness box at the Federal Courthouse in Los Angeles.

Consulting his notes momentarily before removing his glasses and putting them on top of his balding head, the prosecutor walked toward Houston. "Mr. Houston, for the benefit of the jury, would you please tell us how you came to be a consultant to the Federal Bureau of Investigation?"

"I was approached by Agent Alexander Bateaux last December. He said that the director of the Los Angeles field office had ordered him to ask for assistance with a series of murders in the Mojave Desert." For the next forty five minutes, Matt fielded questions about the investigation - dubbed "The Bone Collector Murders" by members of the press – being careful not to mention the use of the old Russian satellite that he owned. He and CJ had spent several hours the day before preparing for his testimony and he had come through the questioning with flying colors. When the DA was done, Walter King's defense attorney was ready to cross examine him but was disappointed when Judge Marshall Beck called the lunch break and ordered the court to reconvene at 1:30 that afternoon.

Houston met up with his wife CJ, now seventeen weeks pregnant with twin boys. As they made their way through the crowded courtroom they were joined by Alex Bateaux. "Hey bud, feel like catching some lunch?" The cowboy gave his friend a smile.

"Sure." They went through the double doors at the back of the courtroom and out into the crowded lobby, Matt keeping a protective arm around CJ.

"Piranha alert." She kept her tone quiet as she spotted reporter Tamara Placer who was fighting against the flow of people trying to get to the exits of the courthouse.

"Mr. Houston? Would you answer some questions please?" Placer's voice could be heard above the murmur of the crowd. Matt as usual ignored her and kept heading for the exit. Once outside, the trio decided to go to a small restaurant about a block north of the courthouse.

Once they slid into a booth CJ heaved a sigh of relief. "You okay?" Matt looked at her worriedly.

"Fine – just glad to be out of that crowd."

"I second that." Alex rolled his eyes. "I absolutely hate going to court."

"It's a lot more fun to catch 'em." Matt grinned and all three laughed. Simultaneously, both men's phones began ringing. Matt answered as did Bateaux, both receiving the same message: "King has escaped."

After taking CJ back to the lot where her Navigator was parked and sending her home, Matt rejoined Alex at the courthouse. As he was cleared through the metal detector, the PI was told to report to the security office. Alex and four other FBI agents were there interviewing witnesses and going through surveillance footage.

"The son of a bitch waved at the camera." Alex pointed to a monitor. Houston watched as Walter Lee King overpowered one of his guards, taking the man's pistol and shooting him in the head before shooting the other guard and looking up at the camera waving after getting the keys from one of the bodies and freeing himself from the handcuffs and shackles.

The director of the LA field office, Geoffrey Patterson arrived and was brought up to date. "A search is being done as we speak." Alex told his boss.

Looking at both Bateaux and Houston, the director spoke. "Where do you think he'll go?"

The pair looked at each other. "Well, his home was seized; his bank accounts were frozen…" Matt thought. "Has he had any visitors since he was locked up?"

"We can find out." Alex pulled out his phone and began dialing.

Removing his tie and putting it in his coat pocket, the PI thought about the situation. King had appeared in court in a suit and tie. Going through the streets of LA he would blend right in. "He won't get far without wheels." His phone rang. "Michael, King escaped."

"Yeah, I just heard." LAPD lieutenant Michael Hoyt had been on his way back to the office after a dental appointment.

"I'm thinking he's probably stolen a vehicle by now. Can you help us with that?"

"Yeah, I'm at the station now. I'll get on it." The cop hung up and took the stairs up to his fourth floor office and started looking into it.

Alex got off of the phone. "He's had one visitor other than his attorney: Trudy Janelle Alsup."

"Who is she?" The PI pulled out his phone and dialed the number for Sheila Wentworth, nanny to the Houstons' one year old daughter Catey Rose.

"Don't know. They're running a check on her."

"Sheila, where are y'all?" There was a pause as he listened. "No, stay there and tell Bo and Lamar to lock it down. CJ's on her way. She'll explain it." He hung up and his phone immediately rang. "Yeah, Michael?"

"There was a carjacking about five blocks from the courthouse at Temple and North Geary. A suspect matching King's description took a 2012 black Nissan Xterra: shot the male driver dead, threw the woman out in the street and left headed east on Temple. We've got an air unit looking for him now."

Houston passed the information on to the other two men, put the phone on speaker, and then went back to talking to his friend. "Michael, if he was headed east on Temple…"

"I know – he either had to go north or south: it dead-ends at Center Street." The cop was looking at the map of Los Angeles on the wall of his office. "You know as much about him as anyone – which way do you think he'll go?"

"Well, he lived up in Lone Pine – that would seem to be the most likely, but his house and property were seized…so south would seem…." He stopped in mid-sentence, a strange look coming over his face before he closed his eyes. Bateaux and Patterson watched as he ran his hand over the back of his neck before opening his eyes again. "He's gonna go north." The two agents looked at each other, both surprised at what the PI had said. "Send 'em north, Michael."

"Okay." Hoyt picked up the phone on his desk and made a phone call to the commander of the air unit. "They're headed that way now."

"Thanks, bud. Talk to you later." Matt hung up.

"I don't know that I agree with that assessment, Mr. Houston." Patterson shook his head. "What makes you think King is going north?"

"I…just…it's just a feeling."

Bateaux spoke up. "He usually has really good instincts, sir." The agent had spoken recently with Homeland Security agent Chris Oakley who had told him about the dream that Houston had in connection with a case they had recently worked in Laredo, Texas. He had been spot on and Oakley told him it wasn't the first time that Houston had proven himself.

"Alex, I need to run by the office and get my truck."

"I'll take you…I've got a feeling we're going to be spending some time together again…if that's okay with you, sir." Bateaux looked to his boss.

"Go ahead. You two tracked him down last time…you've probably got a better chance than anyone else. Keep me apprised of the situation."

"Yes sir." Bateaux and Houston quickly left the courthouse and got into the agent's car, the PI remaining strangely quiet. When they arrived at the Houston Industries Building on South Figueroa and boarded the elevator he finally spoke. "You saw it – didn't you?"

Somewhat surprised, Matt looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "I didn't really see it…" He stepped off of the elevator and nearly ran into Murray Chase, CEO of Houston Industries and husband to Matt's secretary Chris. "Hey…I'm glad you're here. Did you two ride in together today?"

"Uh huh, why?" Murray looked a little surprised.

"Chris, the office is closed right now. I want you to go on down and stay with Murray for the rest of the day, okay hon?"

The secretary who was now about six months pregnant looked surprised as well. "Is something wrong?"

"Kind of…Walter King escaped from the courthouse. Just go stay with Murray and don't worry about the office." Matt went up the steps into the central part of the office and turned right as Alex followed him. "I need to run downstairs for a minute." He hit the steps down to the gym and went toward the closet, removing a bag and some jeans and shirts as well as his bullet proof vest and a couple of boxes of ammunition.

"Wow…this is a nice setup you've got here." The agent looked around and then back at Houston who seemed extremely worried. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, the PI hit CJ's number and the speaker as he began changing into jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey Cowboy, how's it going?"

"Are you home yet?"

"Uh huh, just stepped into the kitchen." She knew why he was nervous. "Everything's fine, hon - don't worry. Bo and Lamar are taking care of everything and the alarm is set. We're fine. You just be careful out there."

"Okay…" He was putting on a t-shirt. "Just stay put, okay? This guy is absolutely nuts, babe. Don't any of y'all leave."

"We won't."

"Alex and I are about to leave the office. I stopped by to get some of my gear. I don't know when I'll be home."

"I understand, baby. Go get him." Although she was worried about him, she also knew that every law enforcement officer in the state along with the FBI would be searching for King.

"Love you, Babe."

"Love you, too. Call me later."

"I will. 'Bye."

"'Bye."

"Let's go." Matt had put on his gun belt and checked the Glock that was now sitting in the holster. Picking up the bag and slinging it over his left shoulder, he held the vest in his right hand as he hit the steps and started back up, Bateaux following in his wake. As the pair boarded the elevator, the PI's phone rang again. "Yeah Michael?"

"You were right – security spotted him at Union Station a few minutes ago."

"Which train did he get on?"

"They're trying to figure that out right now. We've got people moving into the station right now and I'm headed that way, too."

"Okay, Alex and I will be right there." He hung up and told the agent as his own phone rang.

"Yes sir, I was just alerted to that. We're on the way." Bateaux hung up. "Patterson." Matt nodded.

When they got to the parking garage, Matt got behind the wheel of the truck and hit the lights and siren before he even got out of the garage, Alex following behind. In just a matter of minutes he was pulling up outside of Union Station. As busy as the train depot usually was, with all of the law enforcement officers now looking for King it was even worse. Trains were being delayed and searched but no sign of him had been found yet. Houston and Bateaux pushed through the mob of reporters that had intercepted the alert on the police scanners and were now circling like vultures. As the two ran inside the station they met up with Hoyt who had gotten there just a couple of minutes earlier. "Security has him on video near one of the ticket counters. None of the ticket agents remember seeing him."

"And if he paid cash…" Bateaux started.

"Unless he took money from the carjacking victims he wouldn't have any…he didn't rob the guards that he shot." Matt spoke up.

"That's true." Michael continued to look around.

"What exactly was on the surveillance video?" Houston scanned the area.

"He was near the ticket counter and then he just…disappeared in the crowd." Hoyt shook his head.

Matt stayed quiet for a moment. "I think we're being played." Turning he headed back the way he had come in, Alex and Michael exchanging a look and following him. Outside he waded through the throng of reporters again, Tamara Placer's grating voice getting louder and louder as she followed him out to the truck.

"Mr. Houston!" The exasperated reporter was practically screaming in his ear as he spun around.

"Ms. Placer, I've asked you before to leave me alone. Do I really need to say it again? I don't have a comment for you. " The last part came out as almost a growl as he turned back to the truck and opened the door. Michael and Alex got in on the passenger side.

"Houston – look, I know you operate on your on for the most part, but my boss will want to know what the hell is going on. Talk to me; what's your plan?" Bateaux watched as the PI shook his head.

"I don't know…but I do know he isn't in there. He led us on a wild goose chase to buy some time."

"But…" The agent blew out a breath.

"Michael, check to see if any other cars have been reported stolen around this general area."

"Okay." The cop pulled out his phone and began dialing and spoke with Sanchez.

"Look Alex, I don't want to get you in trouble with Patterson – I just…" He shook his head. "I just know he isn't there. That's not a good enough reason for the FBI – I get that. But that's all I have right now."

"There was a blue 2013 Honda Civic stolen out of one of the parking areas just to the north of the station." Hoyt sat back abruptly as Houston pulled away from the curb and went toward the parking area.

"Did they say which way it went?"

"North on Alameda." Hoyt braced himself as Matt hit the lights and siren, turning right when he got to the street.

"How long ago?" Houston's eyes never left the road.

Hoyt spoke to the clerk once again. "About four minutes."

The PI shook his head. "He could be just about anywhere by now." After crossing East Cesar Chavez Matt slowed down and turned off the lights and siren, hitting the steering wheel and cursing.

"We've got everybody out looking for him, Houston – LAPD, CHP, FBI…everybody. Calm down."

"I'm not gonna calm down until we catch the bastard…again." After another round of cursing he pulled into the parking lot of a Chinese Restaurant on the corner of Alameda and Ord. He looked in the rearview mirror at Alex. "Got any updates from your people?"

"No. I just talked to Greg Jaffrey. No luck – but like Hoyt says, there are all kinds of people looking for him."

"Let's just hope _he_ isn't looking for anybody." Houston blew out a breath and put the truck in gear.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I figured I would be getting a call from you." Inyo County Detective Wally Simmons hadn't been a bit surprised when the caller ID on his cell phone showed the PI's number.

"So you heard about it, huh?" Matt and Alex were riding up to the penthouse offices of Houston Investigations while he called the man who had played a big part in taking down Walter Lee King.

"Yep…really not what I wanted to hear, either." There was worry in Simmons' voice. "Just as a precaution I sent my wife to her sister's place in Colorado."

"Good. I'm about to call Manuel and let him know – if he doesn't already."

"He probably does – the networks broke into programming a little while ago. As soon as I heard it I sent Tammy away. As crazy as Walter is…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Houston knew that the security at the ranch was extremely tight these days but couldn't help worrying about his family. "Look if you see or hear anything let Alex or me know, will ya bud?"

"You've got it. Watch your backside."

Houston hung up as they stepped off the elevator and went up the stairs into the main part of the office. Pulling up Sheriff Manuel Garza's number he went behind the bar and made a pot of coffee.

"Houston, I just heard the news." Garza was in his office and plopped into the chair behind his desk. "Got any idea which way he's heading?"

"Not really." He told the sheriff what had happened at the train station. "Just wanted to give you a head's up."

"I'll keep an eye out for him – and hope like hell he doesn't show up here."

"Thanks." He hung up and headed over the back of the couch and brought up BABY, the computer that he used to research a lot of his cases. Working the keyboard of the computer he pulled up a map of the Los Angeles area.

The agent's phone rang. "Greg – what did you get?" He pulled a notebook out of his coat pocket. "Uh huh…Alright, thanks." Hanging up he read off the information. "Trudy Janelle Alsup, age 31, originally from Roswell, New Mexico; works as a hair dresser in San Diego. Her last visit to King was two days ago which was right on schedule. The prison says she's there like clockwork every two weeks."

Matt nodded and typed the name into the computer. He was silent for a couple of minutes as he checked through several different databases to find out more about the woman. "Oh boy…she's a groupie; basically the president of his online fan club. Why in the hell…" Shaking his head he pointed at a picture that she had posted on the site that showed her and King, with him on the opposite side of the glass partition smiling. "And she's an attractive enough woman…why go after a serial killer?"

"You'd have to ask the Behavioral Analysis Unit about that." Bateaux shook his head.

"Okay, let's see if we can find out who else is a member of the group here…" Houston began with the keyboard again. "If she helped him escape it could be one of the others would as well." After a few minutes of searching he found a directory of sorts. "Nothing but usernames here – no real names." He pondered for a minute. "Can you get somebody from the San Diego office to check out Alsup's home and work? See if she's around by chance?"

"I can." Alex pulled out his phone and began on the request as Matt picked up the phone next to him and called CJ. "Babe, I need some help." He told her about the site and the usernames. "See if you can get in there and find out who they really are and where they are."

"You think they might be helping him?"

"I think it's entirely possible."

"I'll let you know what I find. Be careful, hon. Love you."

"Love you, too. 'Bye." He hung up and stared at the map once again and then headed over to the bar for coffee, bringing back a cup for Alex who had just ended the call to San Diego.

"So maybe he went south, huh? Thanks." He took the cup.

"I really don't think so…" Looking at the map once again, he began zooming outward. "Son of a bitch…"

"What?"

"He went to Union Station alright…" Snatching up the phone next to him he called Hoyt. "Hey, has that blue Honda been spotted yet?...Get somebody to check the train yard over on North Mission. Thanks." He hung up, pulling up another tab on the web browser. "Look...I bet you he cut back to Cesar Chavez and headed east over the river to the train yard." He pulled up the schedules for the freight trains. "And one of them left at 12:50 headed up north – it'll pass through Mojave. That would give him a straight shot up Highway 14 to 395 – and right back to Lone Pine." His cell phone rang. "What did you find, Michael?"

"You nailed it. A worker at the train yard called it in just a few minutes ago. I'll make sure they run it for prints."

"Okay. I'm thinking he hopped a freight train and headed toward Mojave. It's only about a hundred miles from there to Lone Pine."

"And if he had someone waiting for him there…wow."

"Uh huh. Thanks for the help, bud."

"Yeah sure – let me know if you need anything else."

"Let's take the chopper." Houston closed the computer and stood up, quickly drinking down the last of the coffee. Going down to the gym he pulled on his spare bullet proof vest before returning upstairs. "We can catch up with the train and maybe spot him."

"I'll call Wally – let him talk to the sheriff in Kern County." They both climbed into the helicopter. After donning the headphones, he spoke again. "You know, since us FBI people aren't well-liked…"

Giving the agent a smile the PI nodded. "Smart move, Fibby." They flew along in silence for a few minutes tracing the path of the Union Pacific tracks until they caught up with the train in question. As Bateaux looked through binoculars at the train, Houston flew above it. "Doesn't look like he's on top of it – but then I didn't really think that he would be."

Alex moved one side of the headphones and answered an incoming call on his cell phone. "Wally says that the sheriff of Kern County has deputies standing by and he also talked to the sheriff of San Bernardino County – they have officers near the UP-BNSF crossing."

"Tell him thanks." Houston continued to think about what King might have planned. All of his property had been locked up since his indictment. Where could he go? And did Trudy Alsup have anything to do with the escape? "Hey, Fibby: call CJ for me and ask her to find out if Trudy Alsup has any property or any ties to the Mojave or Lone Pine areas."

"Okay." The agent dialed her number and did as Houston requested. After hanging up he immediately answered another call from Greg and spoke to the PI again. "Trudy didn't show up for work yesterday or today. She called out yesterday saying she was sick. They haven't had a call from her today. Sounds suspicious to me."

"Yep." He continued to follow the train as it wound around on its route that after initially heading north, took an easterly turn. As they approached the Colton crossing, the train slowed and both men in the helicopter could see where deputies were stationed along the tracks. "Looks like they've covered it pretty good." Once it was past the crossing the train picked up a little speed and the agent's phone rang again.

He hung up. "That was the San Bernardino County Sheriff – nobody was spotted on the train or jumping from it." They followed the train for a while longer in silence until the agent's phone rang again and after a couple of minutes of conversation he disconnected the call. "CJ's still working on the other members of the fan group but so far none of them have been near Lone Pine or Mojave. She says that Trudy Alsup's grandparents used to live in Bishop – they've got a mausoleum at the East Line Cemetery. It's about sixty miles east of Lone Pine just off of Poleta Road."

"That can't be a coincidence." Houston shook his head and kept following the train. Both men were silent and watched closely as the train neared Palmdale, but still there was no sign of King.

Bateaux's phone rang again and he held it to his chest after listening and then spoke to the PI. "CJ checked on Trudy Alsup's credit cards. One was used to fill up in San Diego last night at 10:00PM, then again in Santa Clarita where she also rented a hotel room. She called and the manager said that Alsup checked out around eight this morning."

"Tell her to keep an eye on the activity and let us know if she gets another hit."

Bateaux passed on the message and then hung up. "You know, you really are lucky – she's good."

"Yep – that's my girl." Houston couldn't help but smile, but that faded quickly as he wondered how long it would take them to apprehend the killer. Being away from home right now was not what he wanted at all. "So it sounds like Alsup is headed to meet up with him. Santa Clarita is only about an hour away from Mojave."

"Yeah…looks like your hunch or whatever you want to call it was right." He watched the PI as he made the statement; he didn't respond. "Chris Oakley told me about what happened in Laredo…and Twenty Nine Palms." The PI nodded. "So how often does something like that happen?"

Shrugging, Matt continued to keep an eye on the train as well as the air space around them. "It's happened a few times now. It's kinda weird – not to mention hard to explain."

"I can imagine. Well…" The agent gave a chuckle. "My grandmother used to say that there are a lot of things in this world that can't be explained. Sometimes I think it's better that way."

"Yep." Changing the subject he spoke again. "Mojave is getting close." Both men were searching the area and could see where members of the Kern County Sheriff's Department were now posted along on either side of the tracks. Just outside town the train slowed slightly at the next junction and the two kept an eye on either side of the rails. As the train took the left track at the next junction, a man could be seen jumping out of a boxcar and rolling a short distance on the ground before getting to his feet.

Bateaux pulled out his phone and contacted the Kern County Sheriff's Department as the man ran across Highway 14. One of the deputies spotted him and quickly pulled his patrol car into the vacant lot where a tan car was parked. When he stepped out of the car, their suspect pulled the pistol and shot him. King got in on the passenger's side of the car just before it pulled out of the dirt lot. With dust rolling from under the car, it sped north on the highway. As Matt swooped down to intercept it the car dodged in front of a pickup, running it off of the road and into a car parked at the gas pumps of the station next door. The resulting explosion sent debris flying. Trying to avoid the flames and flying metal, Houston turned the chopper west, but was not quick enough to prevent a piece of debris from hitting the tail rotor. The helicopter went into a spin, but he was able to maintain enough control to bring the aircraft to a landing in the southbound lanes of Highway 14.

Shutting down the engine he looked at his passenger. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

When the rotor had stopped spinning both men climbed out of the helicopter. "Damn it!" Houston hit his leg with the cap. The tan car was already out of sight.

"Agent Bateaux?" One of the deputies approached the two men.

"Yes."

"Deputy Aaron Parker. Are you two okay?"

"Yeah. Do you have anybody after him?"

"Yes sir, there are four cars pursuing him. The Sheriff told me to help you catch up to them." He pointed to the patrol car that was a few yards away.

"Let's go." Matt jogged toward the car, jumping into the front passenger seat as Alex slid into the back. In a few seconds they were headed north on Highway 14. No one spoke for a moment until the PI cursed once again. After calming down slightly he glanced at the deputy. "How's your man that got shot?"

The look on his face told the PI the answer as Parker sadly shook his head. "He's gone…been with the department for fifteen years."

"I'm sorry." The two men in the front remained quiet as Bateaux called Patterson to update him. As Houston concentrated on the road ahead and heard Bateaux explaining the situation to his boss a feeling of rage washed over him once again. There was a news helicopter circling above the crash scene – not bothering to help the officers. It was then that his phone rang. Without looking he knew who it was. "I'm okay, Babe."

"Oh my God…" He heard her trying to calm down. "Are you sure? What about Alex?"

"We're both okay." He told her the details. "We're trying to get caught back up with him now. I really need to go…love you."

"I love you. And call me as soon as you can, okay?"

"I will. 'Bye." He hung up, now feeling guilty because he knew that the shock that CJ had just endured wasn't good for her or the unborn twins.

Bateaux hung up and the three men were listening to the chase on the radio. The driver of the tan car had run one of the units off of the road inside Red Rock Canyon State Park and a second officer had stopped to help the deputy injured in the crash. Matt turned to look at his friend. "You know he's going to try to get rid of every single one of us, don't you?"

The agent nodded. "But we aren't going to make it easy for him are we?" He gave the PI a grim smile.

Turning to look out of the side mirror Matt spoke again. "Looks like we're getting some help from CHP."

"Patterson called them in."

"He just turned off onto one of the dirt roads inside the park – it curves back around on itself but there are several dead ends out there. Does he know his way around here?" Deputy Parker glanced over at Matt.

"I'm not sure, but I've got a sneaking suspicion that he's been here before." Pulling out his phone he called CJ. "Hey – you okay?...Uh huh…so she's the one. Good job. Now can I get you to pull up the records of King's spots that were marked on Goggle Maps?" He hit the speaker button.

"Sure can. Hang on a second." All three men could hear a flurry of keystrokes as the lawyer-turned-PI began searching back through the case file on King.

While she was looking Matt spoke to his companions. "Trudy Alsup rented the car in Mojave."

"Hon, where do you need me to look?"

"Try inside of Red Rock Canyon State Park."

There was a slight pause as she zeroed in on the area. "Uh huh. Those sites haven't been worked yet."

"Okay – we're on 14 headed north. They just turned onto a dirt road that Deputy Parker tells me winds around and also has a couple of dead ends. Is that where the burial sites are?"

"Bingo – you got it, Cowboy. There are four burial sites in that area. Can you take it off speaker, please?"

"Okay…" He hit the button. "Go ahead."

"I just tried moving the satellite but it isn't responding."

"Damn…well…hell." He thought for a minute. "Alright, can you call Uncle Roy? Let him work on that problem and you help us try to find him. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"I'm putting it back on speaker now."

"The first burial site off of that road is at these coordinates: 35.366179 and -117.967667."

"Fibby, can you jot that down?" He braced himself as Parker turned onto the dirt road.

"Got it." He pulled out his own phone and punched in the GPS coordinates. "Okay…God, it all looks the same out here. Uh…there are three rock formations on the right hand side of the road. He might try to hide the car in there, but that doesn't really seem like a wise choice to me."

"Nope." Matt could hear CJ dialing another phone and talking to Roy.

"Alright, he's on the way. The next site is at 35.374881 and -117.964813. Two roads intersect there. The next one is at 35.379292 and -117.961187, but that's a dead end."

"Okay, what's the last one?"

"35.365313 and -117.975243. And that's on the way back to Highway 14…pretty close to it as a matter of fact."

"Alex, can you get two of the CHP units to go to the dead end site and check it out? And we need somebody to keep guard back there where we turned off - I've got a feeling he's just trying to throw us off like he did at Union Station."

"I'm on it." Alex began dialing his phone and got the request sent just as the report of another crash came over the radio. The deputy wasn't injured and told the others to keep after the suspect.

"He's trying his damnedest to get rid of us." Parker blew out a breath. "You can only go so fast on these roads."

"You're doing great, man. There are more of us than there is of him. We've got the advantage…or at least I hope we do." He turned his attention back to CJ. "Babe, scout around the area and let me know if there are any other burial sites."

"The only other one anywhere near is the Loggenfelter site in Lone Pine."

"Alright, I'm going to get off of here but if you find anything else let me know – and let me know about Uncle Roy, too. Love you."

"Love you, Cowboy. 'Bye." Back at the ranch in the Santa Monica Mountains she took a deep breath and said a little prayer for Matt and the others, then went back to searching for anything else that they could use to apprehend King.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"There he is!" Matt pointed to a cloud of dust up ahead. Deputy Aaron Parker increased the speed of the patrol car in response to the news. Pulling his pistol out of the holster, the PI looked back at Alex who had also pulled his weapon. As the car bounced across the rough desert terrain it slowly gained on the rental carrying Walter King and Trudy Alsup.

Inside the rental car, King had noticed that the deputy was catching up to them and pulled a shotgun from the backseat and rolled down the window before turning in his seat. When the Kern County Sheriff's Department patrol car was within one hundred yards he yelled at Alsup. "Slow down!"

"Are you crazy?! They'll catch up to us!" Alsup took her eyes away from the dirt trail for only a second.

"Do it!" King gave a crazy laugh and hung out the window of the car. When the patrol car was close enough for him to see he fired five slugs out of the shotgun at the car: the first two hit the radiator, the next hit the right front tire causing the vehicle to veer to the right and the last two went into the driver's side door. The vehicle came to a harsh stop off of the dirt road, the three occupants receiving a violent jolt as the air bags deployed. Once again laughing, King slid back into the passenger seat of the car. "Stop – I'm gonna drive now." Alsup glanced quickly back at the car that was now sitting catawampus on top of a big sagebrush, the left front wheel still spinning as smoke flowed from the interior. "Hurry up!" She slid into the passenger seat as Walter gunned the engine and sped off.

Inside the patrol car Houston slowly came to and began choking on the dust and smoke. He mentally took stock and decided that he wasn't hurt too bad except for a throbbing headache. Parker's moan jogged him from his stupor. "Parker? You…oh, damn." It was then that he saw the blood that was flowing from the deputy's left leg. "Alex!" He turned and saw that the FBI agent was conscious and coughing. "You okay?"

"Uh yeah…what about Parker? I think he took a hit."

"Yeah, give me your tie…" The PI opened the door of the squad car and slid down to the ground and then ran over to the driver's side, the smell of gas overwhelming his senses. "Damn it!" He looked under the car and saw that the gas tank had been ruptured. "Alex, we've gotta get him out of here." He pulled on the driver's side door several times before it grudgingly opened with a loud squeal. Bateaux slid out of the backseat and caught the keys as the PI tossed them. "Get the first aid kit out of the back."

Parker slightly opened his eyes. "What in the hell…?"

"Easy, bud. Alex and I are going to get you out of here. Just try to relax, okay? I know your leg is hurt – what about the rest of you?"

"Uh…" He tried moving.

"No, just sit still. Does it feel like anything is broken?"

"I…man…I don't think so."

"Alright. We gotta move you out of here…the squad's leaking gas. Just let us do the work, okay?" He cinched down the tie on the deputy's left leg. Turning to the agent he spoke again. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Alex had pulled a rain coat out of the trunk and placed it on the ground nearby. "On three. One…two…three." He and Houston carefully eased the deputy out and put him on the raincoat, then gently picked it up and moved to the far side of the trail.

As Bateaux opened up the first aid kit, the PI reached for the officer's portable radio. "11-99, officer down." He gave their location and then went back to help with Parker. The deputy was pale and obviously in a lot of pain.

"What the hell was he shooting? I couldn't even see the damn gun."

"Shotgun slugs." Houston exchanged a look with the agent. "We should have some help here pretty soon." As the pair worked to slow the bleeding the sound of sirens grew closer, the two CHP units that had been sent to check out the burial sites coming to their aid. Several minutes later a helicopter landed as both Alex and Matt along with the two CHP officers did their best to cover Parker from the flying dust. As the flight nurses took over care for the wounded deputy, the two friends turned their attention back to King.

"How far has he gotten?" Bateaux had pulled out his phone.

"We don't know." One of the CHP officers shook his head. "He took out one of our officers when he got back to the highway…" He saw the shocked look on their faces. "Corporal James was blocking the end of the road with his cruiser. King fired a shotgun…" The young man swallowed. "It hit him in the head."

Houston turned away from the group, walking off a short distance toward the wrecked vehicle. As he stared at it for a minute he thought about how lucky they were not to be in worse shape. _If the car had exploded… _He shook his head and took a deep breath and then went back to the others. "What about air units?"

"We've got one helicopter up looking for him. Our other unit is down for repairs. Our two planes are also being sent in this direction to look for him."

Matt nodded. "Sorry about Corporal James." He then looked over at Bateaux who was trying to explain the events that had occurred since he last spoke with his boss. "Okay…" Looking at his watch he discovered that it was now almost 5:00PM. He had spent the last five hours chasing a murderous lunatic who now appeared to be slipping through their fingers.

Bateaux hung up. "We've got more agents on the way and a BOLO is now out on him for California, Arizona, and Nevada."

"We need to get someone to stake out the cemetery in Bishop." Matt pulled out his phone and called Wally Simmons bringing him up to date.

"We'll sure do it. Let me know what else you guys need."

"Thanks, bud." The PI hung up.

"Sir, you need to get that looked at." Officer Patrick Hurley spoke to the PI.

"Huh?"

"You've got a pretty good gash on the side of your head, Houston." Alex pointed to the right side of his head.

"No, I'm okay." His phone rang once again. "Yeah, Babe?"

"I just found out that King has a pilot's license – not sure if that will help or not."

"God knows something needs to help." He told her what had happened. "And to top it off I left my gear bag in the truck."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just got a little cut on my head."

"You need to go get checked out, hon."

"I'm fine. Alright so he's a pilot. Does he have a plane registered to him?"

"Not that I can find. But I did notice that there's an airport directly across from East Line Cemetery. That's why I called."

"Good thinking." He passed the information on to Bateaux who called Wally Simmons. Turning his back to the others he walked off a short distance. "What about the satellite?"

"He's at the office working on it." There was a knock at her home office door before Sheila poked her head inside.

"Just wanted to check on you." The nurse walked on in.

"I'm fine." She went back to the phone. "Hon, please go get checked okay?"

He raised his voice. "Damn it, CJ! I'm trying to track down this jerk before he can hurt anyone else. He's already killed five people that I know of today."

"And I don't want it to be six because you were too damn stubborn." She raised her voice – an occurrence that rarely happened. "I mean it, Houston."

"It's just a cut, for Pete's sake!"

"Mattlock William Houston…" She stood up at the desk, her voice rising, as Sheila moved to her side. "I will come up there and MAKE you get checked. I really don't think you want that embarrassment, do you?" Matt held the phone out away from his ear and Alex looked up in surprise. "Well – do you?"

"Babe, you need to calm down." He removed the ball cap and it was then that he saw the blood.

"You aren't the only one looking for him; surely someone else can do the job while you go see a doctor." CJ began shaking.

"Give me that phone." Sheila took the phone from the lawyer who now was beginning to tear up. "You listen to me, Houston. This girl has already been scared silly once today because of you. The least you can do is what she asked."

"Put her back on the phone, Sheila."

"Not until you promise to go to the ER."

"Damn it!" Matt hit his leg with the cap and kicked at the sand and dirt. "Okay."

"Okay what?" The nurse stood with her hand on her hip.

"I promise."

"Now you tell her that…and you better apologize while you're at it."

"Just put her on." He looked up at the sky and lowered his voice. "Babe?"

"I'm here." CJ's voice trembled and he closed his eyes, feeling guilty once again. "I'm sorry. I'll go get it looked at…I promise. Love you."

"I love you, too, Cowboy." Collecting herself once more she spoke again. "Call me and let me know what they say, okay?"

"I will. I'm sorry."

"Me, too. Now go."

"Yes ma'am. 'Bye." He hung up the phone and turned back where the others were listening to the radio. The PI walked back over. "Y'all heard anything else?"

"Nope." Alex looked at him. "Ready to go get checked out now?" He tried to hide a grin.

"Shut up, Fibby. Let's go get this over with." He and the agent slid into one of the patrol cars. Matt could see Alex's shoulders shaking from the laughter that he was trying to contain. "Damn fibbies."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"And how long were you unconscious?" Dr. Lavonda Chessman shone a light in Houston's eyes and then checked his ears.

"I don't know…not long. Look, can we just slap a Band-Aid on this and be done? I've got things to do." The grumpy PI stared at her as she added to his record.

"No, first we're going to get some x-rays." She continued her work, ignoring him as he rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "You need to put that away for right now, Mr. Houston."

"I just…"

"Now." She turned and glared at him. "This is my house; we play by my rules." The two stared angrily at each other as a nurse came in with a wheelchair. "Cindy here will take you to x-ray." She started out the door and then turned back as he began to argue. "If he gives you any problems call me. Now get in the chair, Mr. Houston." Looking between the two women he thought of his promise to CJ and had a seat in the chair and remained quiet as he was rolled down the hallway.

Out in the lobby, Bateaux was talking to Wally Simmons. "So far there hasn't been any sign of him, Alex." The detective was sitting in his SUV parked under a tree just off of Van Loon Lane in Bishop. He had a clear view of the cemetery entrance. "I've got two of my guys over at the airfield."

"Sounds good. I really appreciate your help."

"Not a problem. I just hope when we catch him this time he stays caught. Talk to you later." Wally hung up and watched for the serial killer. They were about an hour away from sunset. As a precaution, he had put Corporal Evan Banks out in the cemetery to keep an eye on the mausoleum.

Back in Ridgecrest, Matt was sitting on the exam table waiting for Dr. Chessman to return. He checked his watch. It had been almost two hours since the last sighting of King and Alsup. He closed his eyes and wished the headache would let up. Once again he wondered why a woman would be interested in a serial killer.

"You doing alright there?" Lavonda Chessman had walked in with his x-rays in hand.

"Yeah, fine. So can I go now?"

"Soon enough." She popped the x-rays on the light box and flipped on the switch. "Right here is where you received the blow. I don't see any fractures but I do want you to take it easy for a few days. We're going to have to take a few stitches on your temple and then you can leave." His reply was a sigh. As she quickly gathered the supplies that she needed, Chessman looked back over her shoulder at him. "Why are you in such a big hurry – got a date?"

"No…" Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm trying to track down a serial killer."

"That King guy?" There was a look of surprise on her face as he nodded. "Is that how you got injured?"

"Yep. He shot at the patrol car I was in and it ran off the road. One of the shots hit the officer driving." Matt decided that nodding wasn't in his best interest – it just made his head throb even more.

"So you were with Deputy Parker?" She began going to work, injecting lidocaine around the area.

"Yeah." He winced as the needle went into the skin. "How's he doing?"

"He's in surgery." She began stitching up the wound. "So you're the guy that caught him the first time – the one they were talking about on TV."

"Not just me – there were three of us who brought him in." Both remained quiet for the next few minutes as she finished with the stitches and then applied a bandage. "Okay, you're all set." She took off her gloves. "I just need you to sign this." She handed him the clipboard. "I would tell you again to get plenty of rest but that would be a waste of breath, wouldn't it?" She gave him a smile.

"We need to get this guy locked up." He slid down off of the table. "He's already killed five people today."

"Just be careful out there and get as much rest as you can, okay?" She led the way out of the room and watched as Alex handed him his gun belt.

He looked up as he fastened the strap around his right leg and then took the vest from the agent. "Thanks, Doc. Sorry about being a grouch."

"Just catch the guy." She gave him another smile and then went back down the hallway to the next patient.

"Heard anything new?" Houston started to put his cap on and quickly regretted it. The two walked out of the ER and to a waiting SUV parked outside.

"Not a peep." Bateaux got behind the wheel as Matt entered the passenger side. "We've got CHP roadblocks up."

"Surely to God there aren't that many roads he could have taken." The PI pulled out his phone and pulled up Goggle Maps. "We were on 14 when he went east into the desert. We know he got back on 14 at the same place. From there he had two choices: north or south. If he went back south, which I doubt given the amount of cops on the road, he could have headed east on Redrock Randsburg Road. If he went north he could have turned off on Abbott Drive, or…any number of dirt roads going through the desert." He tilted his head back and sighed.

"We've done what we can do for right now. I got us a room for the night."

"Alex, we need to …"

"We need to rest up and think this situation over." The agent pulled into the parking lot of the inn and they headed up the steps to room 211. "I didn't think it would make sense to get two rooms since we're probably going to be talking about this deal."

"Yeah, I guess." Houston walked in and sat down on one of the beds, rubbing his neck as his head throbbed. Pulling out his phone he dialed CJ. "Hey…how ya doin' Lil Mama?" Bateaux went to answer a knock at the door.

"I'm okay. What did the doctor say?" CJ was curled up in the recliner that they shared so often.

"That I'm a hard-headed jerk who owes his wife a big apology. I'm sorry, Babe."

"I'm sorry, too…I shouldn't have gotten so upset with you. So what did they really say?"

"I got a few stitches on the right side of my head. It hit the door frame. I'm okay."

"Uncle Roy called a few minutes ago. He thinks he may be close to solving the problem."

"Well that's some welcome news." He sighed.

"You'll catch him, hon."

"Sure of that are ya?"

"Yep. By the way, Vince called earlier. It seems your incident with the helicopter made the national news. And a guy with the FAA wants to talk to you. I think he might be just a little miffed that you left it on Highway 14." She started giggling.

"Great – that's all I need."

"No, I told him to call the FBI office. He called back thirty minutes later and apologized. You're not in any trouble with them."

"Thanks, Babe. Look, I'm gonna get off of here now. Can you give Lady Bug a kiss for me?"

"Yep, already did. Get some sleep, Cowboy. Love you."

"Love you, too. 'Night." He hung up and looked over at Alex who was now standing with Blake Walters, a pilot that worked for the Houstons on occasion. "Hey bud – what are you doing here?" The PI stood up as the pilot handed over his bag.

"CJ asked me to bring this to you after Agent Bateaux here told her where you would be staying. I heard you had a little excitement this afternoon." The pilot gave Matt a big grin. "From what I saw on TV you did a hell of a job. Way to go." The two shook hands.

"Too much excitement – and that wasn't the end of it. Thanks."

"Not a problem. Good luck."

"I think we need all the luck we can get. Thanks again." He tossed the bag on the bed as Bateaux closed the door. "That takes care of me – what about you?"

"I'm about to run to WaldoMart and get a pair of jeans."

"No…a Fibby in jeans? You can't be serious." He gave Alex a big smile.

"At least I'm not a damn Fibby now. Be back in a little while."

"Okay. Think I'm gonna get cleaned up." After collecting a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the bag, he went in the bathroom and started the shower. Once under the hot water, he thought back to what CJ had said earlier that day: _You aren't the only one looking for him._ That much was certain and another thought occurred to him. The cops on King's tail were highly motivated after the injuries and deaths that he had caused. CJ had commented that Walter King was a sociopath when he and Alex had been tracking him the first time the previous December. He completely believed it and it brought to mind the nagging question that had been on his mind all day – why would a woman be attracted to a serial killer? Maybe if they knew, they might be able to use that to catch the pair. He walked back out and sat down on the bed, his head still throbbing as he picked up the phone and ordered a pizza.

A few minutes later Alex entered to find him flipping through the TV channels. "I called Manuel Garza while I was out. He's been keeping track of it on TV and the scanner - and wanted me to tell you that he almost needed a clean pair of shorts when your chopper took that hit." The agent started laughing as did Matt.

"Almost, huh?" He chuckled again. "I ordered a pizza – hope you like olives and green peppers."

"Anything but anchovies." The agent made a face and then got serious. "Did you have any hunches or visions while I was out?"

"Mmph…I wish I would. Do you know anyone at the BAU?"

"I do – David Rossi. I put in a call to him right after we got to the hospital."

"Good." The PI got up as there was a knock at the door and paid the delivery girl for the pizza. "Too bad they don't have…"

"Beer? Got you covered." Alex pulled a six pack out of one of the bags.

"Guess I shouldn't have called you a damn Fibby. I'll take it back…for the time being, anyway." Matt pulled the small table over between the beds and the pair started in on their dinner. While on his second slice, the PI stopped suddenly. "Would you want to be driving an Altima through the desert?"

"No, although it did pretty good today…but an SUV would be better."

"We need to find out if there have been any stolen nearby recently."

"I'll check it out." He pulled out his phone, made the call and after a couple of moments gave Matt a thumbs up. "A 2010 black Jeep was stolen on Cow Heaven Canyon Road. There's a BOLO out on it."

"When?" Houston watched as the agent hung up his phone.

"They aren't sure." Alex stood up and walked over to the windows and looked down at the swimming pool. "The owner was killed. CHP found the Altima burnt up not far from where they found the body." He shook his head and turned back to face the PI.

"Do they have any idea which way they went?"

"No."

Houston put his head in his hands. "We've got to catch this guy."

"You're telling me."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Uncle Roy – what's wrong?" Matt had snatched up his cell phone as it began ringing at 4:45AM.

"Nothing – now." The elder Houston gave a chuckle. "Your toy is running like a top."

"Nice pun."

"Glad I could entertain you."

He pulled out the laptop that had been in his gear bag and pulled up the satellite program. "You did great, Uncle Roy. We really appreciate it."

"Just catch the SOB…without getting hurt again. I swear you manage to get beat up more than…I don't know what. Try to be a little more careful, will you?"

"Yes sir. Thanks. I owe you big time."

"Don't worry – I'll be collecting one day soon." With that the former CIA agent was gone, leaving his nephew to momentarily ponder exactly what he meant.

"What's going on?" Bateaux was sitting up on the side of his bed.

"Uncle Roy…" The PI paused. Alex didn't know about the satellite. "How much did Chris tell you about Laredo?"

"He said you got into it with one of the BP agents, then you two worked together to catch the shooter. And you also got into it with a jerk from Homeland Security about some satellite photos and..." The agent absently scratched at the whiskers on his chin as what he had just said sunk into his brain. "Oh…"

"You don't know anything about it – understand? Certain people in higher places know about it and don't have a problem with it."

"I don't know a thing." He stood up and padded to the bathroom. "I don't care if it's a magical pink tutu as long as it helps us catch King."

"Good." Matt laughed as he began maneuvering the satellite, aiming it at the area where the Jeep had been stolen. "Where did you go, Walter?"

An hour later the two men loaded up in the SUV, stopped and got a box of donuts and some coffee from a grocery, and then went north on China Lake Boulevard. They took a left onto West Inyokern Road before heading north on 395. When they reached the junction of 395 and 14, Alex turned left, heading south to Cow Heaven Canyon Road. Both men wanted to look at the scene where the Jeep's driver had been left. "Looks like what's left of the Altima is over there." He pointed north and in a couple of minutes they were exiting the vehicle.

Matt pulled a pair of nitrile gloves out of his pocket and began looking at what was left of the car. "He used the gas can as a kind of Molotov." On what was left of the driver's seat were the melted and blackened remains of a red plastic gas can. He circled around the car, stopping at the trunk. Going down on his right knee, the PI unzipped his left boot and removed the set of lock picks that he always carried, and after choosing what he needed, picked the lock on the trunk. Alex joined him.

"It burned some back here but there's a box…" He pulled out a long wooden box and opened it.

"So I guess that's what he was using to shoot at us yesterday." Both men looked at the box and could make out what was left of the label – Benelli Super 90. "That will sure launch a slug."

"Uh huh – and we found out the hard the way, too." Houston circled the car once again. "Well…"

"We still don't know which way they went." Alex turned back toward the SUV and the pair went back to the trail.

"Hang on a minute." Matt slid out of the vehicle and walked along Cow Heaven Canyon Road going west for several feet, studying the ground. He turned and went east a little ways, Alex sitting with the engine idling. The PI waved at him and the agent pulled onto the road and stopped just a few feet from his friend. "They went back out to the highway." The PI held up a deposit slip with Trudy Alsup's name on it.

"They could have thrown that out going in." Alex handed him an evidence bag.

"They could have…but I bet she was sitting on the passenger's side when they left. Plus, this road dead ends at the Scodie Mountains; you know he'll do just about anything to keep from being boxed in."

"Makes sense. Let's go."

Houston climbed back in and pulled out the laptop and went to the satellite's program. He scanned the area they were in, seeing the very vehicle that they were using and then followed Highway 14 north, then 395 after the two roads merged. "Wally hasn't called. Guess they haven't made it that far."

"If that's where they're going in the first place."

As they continued on in silence, the PI zoomed in on the Lone Pine area, checking the property that belonged to King but not seeing any trace of the escapee. Next he moved north up 395 and then looked to the east of the Bishop area along Poleta Road where the mausoleum was located. From what they knew about Trudy Alsup she had met King after he was arrested; but did they really know that for a certainty? He pulled out his phone. "Good mornin'. How ya feelin'?"

"With the exception of your sons using my bladder for a trampoline again – fine. How about you?"

"Truthfully – a little sore, but at least my headache has gone down a few notches. Do you feel like doing some digging?"

"Sure – who or what?"

"Trudy Alsup: do we know for sure that she didn't meet Walter until after he was arrested? And when did she start the website?"

"Good questions. Where are we headed with this?"

"I'm not sure – it just seems important. How's Catey doing this morning?"

"She's fine – playing with Tilly as we speak." The sound of the child's laughter and an occasional _woof_ from the dog could be heard in the background.

"Good. Guess I better get back to work – Uncle Roy got it fixed by the way."

"Uh huh – I checked it first thing this morning. You and Alex be careful out there today, okay?"

"We'll do our best. Love you."

"You too, Cowboy. I'll call you when I find something. 'Bye."

Matt hung up the phone and went back to looking at the satellite feedback. "Wally's still got folks posted at the airport. And that looks like his SUV near the cemetery." He gave a chuckle as Alex's phone rang.

"Agent Rossi, thanks for returning my call."

"Sorry it took so long – we've been after a guy in Pennsylvania. Sheesh, what a mess! What can I do for you?"

"Are you familiar with the Walter King case out here in California?"

"Yeah, I heard he's on the run again. Killed five or six people yesterday."

"Yes sir. I'm here with Matt Houston – he's a PI that…"

"Yeah, I've heard about him, too. So you guys are on his trail again?"

"Yes sir. Do you mind if I put this on speaker?"

"Sure – go ahead."

"Alright – here's what we're dealing with now. King has a woman with him that helped him escape. She also runs a fan page dedicated to him. We were wondering: what kind of a woman falls for a serial killer?"

"Not the kind you want to marry – I can testify to that." The older agent laughed. "Seriously though, most women who fall for a serial killer think that they can change him; some want the publicity – their fifteen minutes of fame if you will. There are those who theorize that they are reacting in the same way that primitive females did: wanting the bigger, stronger, and louder mate that can protect them. And then you have the females who are just naturally drawn to bad boys."

Matt spoke up. "Agent Rossi – we really have no clear idea of how many people King has killed. Alex and I have found enough for him to have assembled a complete skeleton, possibly two – one of each sex. It had to have taken him quite a while to accomplish that and it seems to me that he most likely has his collection where he can visit it from time to time. There's a mausoleum that belongs to the family of the woman that is helping him. We don't know yet if she knew him before he was arrested or if their first contact was after. But think about it: with her he has access to a mausoleum. Could he be stashing the skeletons there?"

"Well, that is what they were designed for after all." Rossi laughed again causing the two men in the SUV to crack up as well. "I'd say it's a good possibility – and if it's true, then it would suggest that he knew her before his arrest…unless she's devoted to the point of moving the evidence for him."

"One more question if you don't mind." Matt looked over at Alex. "I think I already know the answer but I'd sure appreciate your view. If it comes down to him or her, do you think he would kill her?"

"From what I've heard about him – he'd kill her in a heartbeat. More than likely he's just using her."

"Yes sir. Thanks." Houston looked back down at the laptop.

"Agent Rossi, thanks for your time."

"Anytime Alex – it was nice talking to both of you."

Bateaux disconnected the call. "Wonder if we can get a search warrant for the mausoleum?"

"Don't know. But even if we did, how would we know whose bones we were finding?" He shook his head and looked out the window, both men becoming silent again. "I wonder…"

"What?"

"I know that the garage and barn on King's property were checked out but is that all?"

"No – we checked the house, too."

"What about the grounds?"

"We used ground penetrating radar – nothing."

"Can we have somebody talk to the cemetery to see how many folks are supposed to be in the mausoleum?"

"I'll see if I can get Greg to take care of that." He punched a few buttons on the phone and waited as it rung.

Matt's phone rang. "Yeah Babe?"

"Trudy Alsup started the fan page the day that King was arrested. I've searched and even called the hair salon where she works and no one knows when she met him."

"Okay." He got quiet. "Wait a minute…he hasn't had time to stop and buy a shotgun. I bet she bought it. See if you can find out when she did it. If it was before he was arrested…"

"Uh huh. I'll call you back."

Alex hung up after speaking to Greg. "He's working on it." Both remained quiet as the agent drove north on 395 and Houston continued scanning the area with the satellite. "Two hundred and six."

"Bones?" The PI didn't take his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah…if he was building two skeletons that would be four hundred and twelve…how in the hell would anybody have enough time to kill four hundred and twelve people?"

"So you're thinking he had help, right?"

"What do you think?"

"Well…" The PI looked around at the desert surrounding them. "…That seems like an awful lot of murders for even two people." Neither spoke again for a minute. "Wait a minute…" He pulled out his phone and called Wally Simmons. "Hey, any sign of them?"

"Not yet."

"Let me ask you something. That first day that we met last December you were talking about Walter's dad."

"Yeah, Morton King. What about him?"

"You said that Walter was a lot like him."

"Uh huh."

"How much like him?" Matt exchanged a look with Alex.

"Well, they both liked to flaunt their money and…that's not what you're talking about." There was a pause. "You think Morton was killing folks, too?"

"You told me the old sheriff was on his payroll – that he turned a blind eye when Walter and Jerry killed that girl and staged the car wreck."

"Yeah…" Wally's mind was racing.

"Alex and I were just talking – 206 bones per body and he only takes one from each victim – that's a lot of murders for just one person."

"Oh my God…"

"And I think I may know now where he stashed the skeletons. Meet us at your office. See you in a little bit."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Bateaux pulled into the substation of the Inyo County Sheriff's Department and followed Matt inside. They were met by a young officer working the front desk. "Mr. Houston, Agent Bateaux – Detective Simmons said for you to go on back."

The two men nodded and Matt led the way down the hallway. "Got the coffee made?" He shook hands with the detective.

"Yeah – ouch…you look like you might need something a little stronger." The cop poured two cups of coffee for his visitors and one for himself.

"Maybe later. You told me that Walter's granddad had mines…where were they?"

"I'll be damned…" He suddenly stood and pointed to a map on the wall. "He had several to the north. Uh, here…here…and this one right here are the closest."

The PI studied the map for a minute then opened up the laptop, pulling up the satellite program once again and zooming in on each of the locations that Wally had just shown him. "Would anybody be in those areas?"

"If they're filming, but…" He picked up a folder on the desk. "There isn't any scheduled for the next three weeks. You think he went there?"

"He couldn't go back to his house, could he? And he's got the skeletons stashed somewhere."

"And the desert climate would be ideal." Alex looked between the two.

"But nobody has seen the Jeep that he stole. We've been…"

"He could have stolen something else we don't know about." Alex looked back at Houston. "Which one do you think it is?" He watched as Matt went back to the program and carefully examined each of the three.

"I don't know…can't really see anything…" Without looking up he spoke to Wally. "Don't ask."

"Ooookay." The detective plopped back down in the chair and took a long sip of the coffee, all the while giving Alex a questioning look.

"Two of them…" Matt zoomed in on the last two once more. "…Look like they may have seen some traffic fairly recently. But I really can't be sure."

"There's one way to find out." The detective looked at Alex who nodded. "How many folks do you think we need?"

"I don't…" Matt paused as his phone rang. "Yeah Babe…"

"She bought the shotgun about a month ago. It was in her credit card purchases."

"Okay. We have three possible locations…actually there may be more than that but we've got an idea." He explained about the mines.

"That sounds plausible. Just be careful, okay? Love you."

"Love you, too. I'll call you as soon as I know something." He hung up and looked at the satellite images again. "As far as we know it's just Walter and Trudy. I think a couple of extra folks would be about right. We don't want an army moving in there. It could give us away."

"Alright." Simmons picked up the phone and called Sheriff Montgomery, filling him on the situation. After hanging up he stood up. "I've got three officers here that I can take."

"Have you ever been up there?" Matt leaned back and took a sip.

"Long time ago – back in my high school days." He got a smirk on his face.

"Other than being a Lover's Lane what can you tell us about them?"

"Let's see – the last time I was up at #32 there was a gate up across the road. There were a couple of buildings up there and the mine. At #37 there were three buildings and some machinery and the gate. But this was a long time ago."

Houston zoomed back in on the two areas. "Looks like the gates and buildings are still there. I don't see any electrical lines, though…but there are ways around that. Guess we won't know for sure if the two of them are there until we go look." Closing up the laptop he replaced it in the bag.

"I'll get the guys together." Wally walked out.

"Guess we better get our gear together." Alex led the way out to the SUV where he and Matt both put on bulletproof vests and checked their pistols, the PI carefully putting on a ball cap and edging it past the stitches. They were joined by the detective and three officers.

"Houston, Alex – this is Jerry Mansfield, Christie Pima, and Doug Slattery." Wally looked at the three. "If one of these two gives you an order – do it. Got it?" All three answered in unison. "Yes sir."

"Houston…" Simmons handed over a rifle and some .308 ammunition. "I've got a feeling you know all about using one of these." The detective handed him a Remington 700 PSS. Matt nodded, saying nothing. "Alright. We're going to start with #32 – it's the closest. Let's move."

Four vehicles filed out of the station parking lot turning right onto North Main, then right again on Lone Pine Narrow Gauge Road heading east over Owens River and on out into the desert before bearing left and merging onto Owenyo Lone Pine Road going north. Alex was on the phone updating Geoffrey Patterson while the PI studied the satellite feed. He ended the call as they neared the mine a few minutes later. The agent blew out a breath.

"He thinks you haven't updated him enough, huh?" Houston's eyes never left the screen of the laptop.

"Yep."

"I met him several months ago…didn't really strike me as being that uptight of a person."

"That was probably before his promotion." Alex shook his head. "I love doing what I do, but sometimes the red tape and politics really gets in the way."

"Uh huh." Houston continued to check out both of the mines hoping that something would show him which one King was using…if he was using one in the first place. Since the arrest of Walter back in December, Matt had often wondered where he was storing the skeletons that he was making. If it wasn't at one of the mines, he had absolutely no idea where it could be.

"Getting close." Alex turned off onto a dirt road. Wally was keeping his speed down to try to contain the cloud of dust that the four vehicles were sure to stir up. "There's a pair of binoculars in the console – we're probably gonna need them." He looked over at the man in the passenger seat. "I will – you've got that scope to look through."

"Uh huh." Matt closed the laptop and looked around the area then back to the vehicle in front of them. Wally had edged off of the road and stopped. As Alex put the SUV into park, the PI slid out and swung the rifle up on his right shoulder as he walked toward the detective.

"Thought we might be wise to do a little surveillance from higher ground." He pointed over his shoulder at the craggy mounds of rock that jutted up out of the dirt and sand. Turning to his three officers he spoke again. "You three stay down here and keep an eye on the road." He turned and led the way up a scant trail to the base of the rocks. All three began the climb up the slight grade and came to rest on their bellies, crawling up to the edge of the bluff overlooking the entrance to what at one time had been a bustling mine.

Matt's phone began buzzing and he rolled over on his back, quickly answering it. "Yeah Babe?"

"You boys are on the right track. I just called Trudy's phone and it is in your general area."

"Uh…well, what did you two talk about?" Alex and Wally looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I said I was calling in regards to an ad on Claude'sList." The lawyer-turned-PI giggled and her husband snickered. "She said I had the wrong number and hung up. Michael helped me out by tracing my call."

"Y'all did good. Tell him I said thanks. We're checking on one of the mines now, so I guess I better let you go. Love you."

"You too, Cowboy." He hung up and looked at the other two men, telling them what she had said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Bateaux exchanged a look with Wally.

"Cause you're a Fibby, that's why." Matt spun the cap around and rolled back over and looked down at the area below them through the scope of the rifle. "There are vehicle tracks…" He followed them. "…but they end at the gate. Whoever was driving turned it around and left. I don't see any foot traffic." He rolled back over on his back, wincing as the bill of the cap hit the rock and jostled the stitches and caused him to mutter a curse.

"So what do you think? Try #37?" Wally looked at the agent.

"Yeah, there would be foot traffic." The three scrambled back down the rocks and went back out the way they had come in. Once reaching Owenyo Lone Pine Road, they turned right and went north for a short distance before turning off onto another dirt road that led to the edge of the mountain. Wally stopped once again and climbed out of his vehicle and walked back to the SUV that Alex was driving. He leaned on the passenger side window and spoke to Matt.

"If you take this trail up and cut across the top here you should be able to get a good view."

Houston looked back down at the laptop and then back at the detective. "Show me exactly where you mean." He spun it around. The look on Simmons' face caused him to chuckle.

"Damn – that's a good picture…but it does kinda make my butt look big." He grinned and then got serious. "Right here…" His finger showed the path between two outcroppings of rock that went up the slope, then turned very slightly northwest. "Follow it on over and there you go."

"Does that work for you, Fibby?" Houston looked to Alex.

"Yeah, that should be great."

"Tell you what…" Matt closed the laptop and got out of the SUV. "You go on with Wally here…there's no need for two of us to be up there."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll leave the SUV here and ride in with him." He tossed the keys to the PI. "Just don't crash it, Lightning Rod."

"Lightning Rod…uh huh…don't wanna know. Here…" Wally handed Houston a radio. "Let us know what you see." Houston nodded and turned for the trail and could hear the two men as they headed for Wally's vehicle, the detective asking the agent what in the hell lightning rod meant.

The climb up between the outcroppings was steep but short and Matt had a fairly easy time as he began his trek across the rock, following the trail through a shallow canyon with a slight slope to it. When he reached the top, he carefully went to his belly, once again turning the cap around to get a clear look through the scope. Once he was sure that King couldn't see him, he got back to his feet and descended into another canyon and then began climbing to the summit of the peak where he would act as lookout, this climb made more difficult by loose rock and a far steeper grade. After several minutes he reached the top and inched his way forward until he could see the canyon where the road dead ended at what had once been a thriving gold mine. _Bingo._ He could see that a vehicle had passed through the gates. It had been pulled into a shed that had probably held heavy mining equipment at one time. There were tracks leading from it to the largest building on the property, a two story job that was about 80 feet by 60 feet. There were curtains on the windows. He pulled out the radio and turned up the volume on it. "I've got sight of a vehicle – looks like a burgundy Four Runner parked inside a shed and there are footprints leading from it to the large building."

Back down at the end of the mountain Bateaux and Wally shared a smile. "Any sign of Walter?" The detective waited.

"No - but there's definitely somebody inside the building walking around. I can't tell who it is for the curtains." Houston looked back through the scope and surveyed the building and then noticed that there was a small generator sitting at the side of it. "They've got a generator – can't tell if it's running or not from here."

Bateaux wiped the sweat that had begun trickling down his face. "If they're inside in this heat without any air…"

"Walter's spoiled – he's gonna have the air on alright."

The radio crackled and Matt spoke again. "The bulkhead of the mine is shut but not locked – I can see the lock hanging there. Bet ya a pig and a piano that's where the skeletons are."

Everyone on the other end of the transmission was doing their best not to crack up. "Uh huh…don't think I'll argue with you over that." Alex couldn't help but snicker. He cleared his throat and spoke again. "Any sign that he's got some help around there?"

"Not a one." Houston waited. "The ball's in your court, Fibby – how do you want to play it?"

"Hang on, we're talking about it." Alex looked at Wally. "Is there any way he can escape – other than through the gate?"

"Well, he could go into the mine but unless he's gone around to unlock one of the other bulkheads he ain't getting out. That canyon is too steep to climb. I think we should disable his ride and then move in – see if we can talk him out."

"Sounds like the best way to me. Think our friend can shoot out the tires?"

"Bet ya a pig and a piano he can." Wally smiled. "I'd say we should move up into position before he does – that _might_ draw some attention."

"Works for me." Bateaux passed along the information and the group quietly moved up the canyon, keeping to the walls as they crept along. The two patrol cars were parked blocking the roadway. Alex and Wally took cover behind it as the signal was given to Houston to disable the Four Runner. A shot echoed through the canyon closely followed by a second. Two popping sounds and a _whoosh_ of air could be heard. There was movement inside the building and the curtains were moved.

"Walter – this is Wally Simmons. You two need to come on out with your hands in the air. The game is over." The detective lowered the bullhorn. There was no response from the house and he waited for a minute before picking up the loudspeaker again. "We know you're there, Walter. Come on out. You're done running." A stream of curses was heard and then the breaking of glass as the butt of a gun shattered one of the front windows, and then a shot was fired. It struck one of the patrol cars causing both Bateaux and Simmons to duck down. After the echo of the shot dissipated, the detective spoke once again. "You're outnumbered, Walter. There's only one way for this to end without you getting killed. Come on out." Silence once again took over.

"Maybe we should let Houston find something else to practice on, huh?" Alex spoke into the radio. "Houston, do you see anything else there that might get King's attention?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can find something." The PI took aim at the generator, knowing that if it had fuel in the tank or at the very least enough fumes, it could very well explode. _That should definitely get Walter and Trudy outside._ He pulled the trigger and the sound echoed through the canyon followed immediately by a small explosion. Trudy Alsup ran out and threw a pan of water on the small blaze and screamed as the PI took a shot at the pan, blowing a neat hole right through the center of it. An arm reached out and yanked her back inside the building. Picking up the radio he spoke again. "One of y'all try talking to Trudy now – she might listen." He heard as Alex began to do just that.

"Trudy, we know you're in there. If you come on out now before anyone else gets hurt it will go easier on you. I don't think you want to die for Walter; that wasn't in your plan, was it? You didn't really think anyone would be killed when you agreed to help him escape. All you wanted to do was to help him – we get that. Come on out." There was nothing but silence.

Up on the ridge, Houston could make out someone pacing back and forth by the window. He was relatively sure it was Walter but didn't want to take a chance on hitting Trudy. She could make the best witness the prosecution could ever hope for if she made it out alive. He looked around for something else that might hasten their exit from the building, his eye landing on a pump that was used to connect the building to the local water supply. One shot later the pump was disabled, sparks flying from it as a bullet tore through it.

"What was that?" Bateaux's voice came across the radio and a smile appeared as Matt explained what he had done. "Good thinking."

"Trudy, we can still help you. Just walk on out with your hands in the air." Still there was no response from her, but it was clear that Walter King was enraged: though he couldn't make out the words, Alex could hear him yelling. He raised the bullhorn again. "We know that you thought that you could change Walter – help him with his sickness. Someone must have abused him at some point. But now you need to worry about yourself, Trudy. Come on out." Two voices could be heard quarreling in the building now, the shrill voice of the woman clearly showing that she wanted out and to be done with the entire business.

Houston was still looking through the scope at the window and could just make it out as a hand was raised and then brought down quickly, the scream from Trudy echoing through the canyon once more. "Looks like they're fighting." He spoke into the radio.

"Can you get a clear shot on him?" Wally's voice came over the airwaves.

"No – the curtains won't let me see enough for that."

Alex and Wally exchanged a look and the agent nodded, knowing that the detective was thinking the same thing he was. Wally spoke again. "If you get one – take it."

"Okay." Houston continued to peer through the scope as the minutes passed. He had heard Alsup sobbing right after the altercation but now she was silent as was Walter.

Alex's voice drifted through the air. "Trudy, you okay in there?" There wasn't a response immediately and then they could hear her answer. "I'm alright."

"Good, we're glad to hear that. Nobody wants you to get hurt…nobody but Walter. He doesn't care about you – you've figured that out by now, haven't you? He's using you. He strung you along with every visit you made to him in jail. All those trips up from San Diego that you made – he was just grooming you, molding you into a slave; you've given him so much but what has he done for you?" He paused. "Nothing, Trudy – absolutely nothing, except for putting you in so much danger. You don't owe him anything. It's time for you to walk on out of there – it's time for you to quit being his slave." Angry words were heard coming from the building – first from Trudy and then from King. "He thinks he's a king and you're a slave, Trudy. You know better. Come on out."

Matt could see more movement through the window but still couldn't distinguish between the two. The minutes passed by, the sweat running down from the top of his head, soaking the bandage covering the stitches and making them sting. He could feel his shirt as it began to stick to his back and ants crawling on his arms but he didn't move at all, just continued to stare through the scope at the curtain.

Wally's voice drifted back through the air now. "Walter, you know we figured it out, don't ya? We know your old man was the one that got you started on the killing. How old were you the first time? Eight? Nine? How did it make you feel? Bet you were scared; any kid would be. He's the reason you do this – it's all his fault. He's dead and gone, never got caught, and now it's all landing on you. It isn't fair is it?" Another shot was fired from the building at the patrol cars, this one hitting the front tire on one and causing the car to lurch suddenly downward as the air suddenly left it. Wally grinned at Alex. "Believe I might have touched a nerve, huh?"

"You're doing great." Alex shot a look up to the top of the ridge and couldn't see Houston at all.

Walter King's voice issued from the building. "I want out of here, Wally!"

"That's fine – just toss down the gun and walk on out with your hands in the air."

"No…no, that's not going to happen." It was then that the door opened and Trudy Alsup was brought out, her hands tied, a gag in her mouth, and a pistol pointed to the right side of her head. "You're going to give me one of those patrol cars and you're going to let us go…all the way to Mexico – or she's dead."

"You're not thinking this through, Walter. Even if I give you the car and let you go – how are you going to get into Mexico? They won't let you across the border with a weapon."

"You want me to just go ahead and kill her now?" He jerked back on Alsup's hair causing her to shriek through her muffled mouth.

"What then Walter? You shoot her, we shoot you, she dies, you die – game over. Not what you want is it?"

"You son of a bitch!" King let out with a string of other curses, inching forward in his anger.

Up on the ridge Houston took a breath and slowly let it out as he pulled the trigger, one last shot echoing through the canyon.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"All rise!" The bailiff gazed around the courtroom as everyone in attendance got to their feet as Judge Marshall Beck entered.

"You may be seated." Beck flipped through the notes in the folder that the bailiff handed him. "Well…" he leaned back in his chair and slightly swiveled from side to side as he looked between the prosecution's table and that of the defense. "…since we last adjourned there have been a few developments in the case of the United States versus Walter Lee King. Mr. King decided to kill two of our corrections officers and escape, whereupon he then carjacked a couple killing the man and then proceeded to ravage the countryside, killing a total of six people in one day and seriously injuring two others in an attempt to avoid capture." He stared at the defense lawyer who appeared to be in dire need of an air conditioned suit as sweat began to pour from his brow. "However, Mr. King will not be able to do that during the remainder of this trial. His testimony will be via a computer terminal in the hospital wing of the Los Angeles County Jail as he recuperates from a very accurate gunshot wound to his knee." Marshall looked across the courtroom and gave Matt a slight nod. It was then that everyone in the court looked over as a large monitor came to life, the face of Walter King appearing. "Mr. King, so glad you could join us today." The defendant's expression turned to a snarl.

During the first three hours of testimony the prosecutor informed the jury that Walter came from a long line of murderers. The tradition had started with his grandfather, Lester King, who had been killing innocent victims and collecting the bones to build a skeleton. Lester's son Morton was brought into the family tradition as a youngster, and then Walter himself had been introduced to the family's perverted brand of hunting at the age of seven. The skeletons were assembled and kept in a part of King Mine #37 in an area that was locked and off limits to everyone except the family.

As they sat through the first three hours of testimony, Matt had his arm around CJ's shoulders and was holding her hand. Alex Bateaux was seated to her right and Wally Simmons to Matt's left. When the lunch recess was called, the four walked out of the courtroom and headed for the same diner as they had a few days earlier. Once through the double doors of the courtroom, the shrill voice of reporter Tamara Placer could be heard rising above the collective voice of the other reporters vying for an interview with the three men who had brought King to justice once again. Ignoring them all, they made it down the steps of the courthouse and into CJ's Navigator. Matt slid behind the wheel and looked back at Alex. "I think it's best that we drive this time – don't want CJ to go into hatching mode too early." He laughed as she swatted at his arm.

"Who was that blonde reporter back there? Sounded like a wounded mountain lion squalling." Wally shook his head while the other three laughed, CJ looking in the side mirror of the SUV and noticing that the reporter was standing on the side walk with her hands on her hips and an evil expression on her face as Matt pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
